


凝视太阳~Staring At The Sun

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hot sex-o-liciousness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害／安慰, 恐怖, 恐慌, 热辣的性爱, 焦虑, 翅膀play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 有时，当你需要天使在你身侧时他们到底去了哪儿？然而，在他的周围潜伏着许多其它的东西……这是熔化系列的一部分，第2章将满是Castiel这个不听话的天使，他的仁慈。直到那时，Dean必须受苦！（邪恶的笑容）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Staring At The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443948) by strangeandcharm. 



> 作者NOTE： 熔化系列的最后一部。我得指出，这部系列文大部分都是在S4E10之前写的，所以如有雷同（尽管很轻微）都是偶然的。  
> 到此为止这部系列文已经达到6万字，而我在不到三个星期内就写完了这一切，所以现在我简直累坏了。感谢大家给我那些惊人的留言——我从未像写这篇文章那样感受到这一切滚滚而出。而如果不是你们的鼓励我根本不可能干成。你们太棒了！
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译者NOTE：这部剧情向，找回了SPN前三部的感觉！颇怀念。作者又想结束掉这个系列，可能吗？  
> 文中原括号来自作者，方括号来自我。多为注释，偶有吐槽~  
> 热切希望有留言！

 

 

 

 

 

Sam身上青肿撞伤的地方比他这辈子受过的伤加起来都要多。黄色，蓝色，黑色斑驳相间，如盛开的花朵般绽放在他的关节附近的皮肤上，顺着他的背蜿蜒直落，最终消失在包住手腕的重重绷带之下，和雪白的纱布比起来格外刺眼。Dean开始叫他玳瑁小子，基本把他和玳瑁猫相提并论，Sam知道他的笑点在哪；他看起来实在有够怪。

而且很痛。

他靠着止痛药过了一周，企图靠睡觉熬过最艰难的部分，要是睡着了他就不会动来动去，自然也就没那么痛了。不过他的梦尽是黑眼天使，撕碎他的衣服……强迫他……把他吊在半空中让他大声尖叫。有那么几次，他大叫出声，以至于惊醒过来，发现Dean就坐在房间那头，手里拿着准备好的水，或者说上一句俏皮话，或者……只是陪着他，而Sam则深吸了口气，重新把自己埋回枕头里，放松下来。

当他感觉舒服点了，Dean用低沉，结结巴巴的声音告诉他，Castiel现在成了一个封印。在他眼里有种神情Sam再清楚不过：内疚。Dean随着他的感情恣意行事，而如今Lilith离释放Lucifer更进一步。Sam也因此受了伤，尽管Sam自然不会为此责怪他哥。Dean已经够自责，他一向如此，Sam想要让他好过点，但Dean一副心烦意乱的样子，在房间内走来走去，焦虑不安，过了一会儿，他不得不放弃。

一周后，他们驱车前往亚特兰大，Dean注视着车前方面延伸着似乎永无尽头的柏油路面，坚定决然地宣告，“我要离Castiel远点。下次他出现的时候，你负责和他说话。”

Sam点点头，什么也没说，他想，这也许对大家都好。

虽然，他也不想再见到Castiel。

 

~ ~ ~

 

当事情又开始变糟的时候，他们正在佛蒙特州一所女子学校调查一个敲击作响闹恶作剧的鬼。

并没有确凿证据表明学校闹鬼。Dean只是在网上的留言版看到这个传言，于是表示他们得查查这个地方，而Sam被他呛到，咳嗽不已，“祸水妞，[美国俚语，指如果与之性交即构成强奸罪的未成年女子]”他说着，但这也无法阻止他。所以他们就去了，开着车穿过提前开放的苹果花小路，当他们走上学校的台阶时，春天新鲜的空气清冽地扫过他们的脸。

他们带着EMF测量仪，虚张声势地走进大楼时，校长似乎很无所谓；他们佛蒙特瓦斯公司的证件仅够说服她让他们进去。这是个星期六，让Dean懊恼不已，学校空无一人。

“我们去年秋天才检查过这座大楼，”校长告诉他们，Dean正在学校礼堂挥舞着EMF。

“我们只是彻底检查一番，夫人。”Sam轻松说道，已经在怀疑这只不过是一场徒劳。

“我没想到你们这些家伙星期六还在工作，这很值得称赞。”那女人看着他们的举动，“要是我们所有的服务业都能这么勤快就好了。”

Dean举着仪器对着他们上方十五英尺的一个阳台。它没有发出任何声音，但是他的眼睛突然眯了起来，用力推了Sam一把。“嘿。”他低语着，声音紧张。

Sam看了一眼，那里什么也没有。“你看到什么了？”

Dean惊讶地瞥了他一眼，又回头看了眼阳台。“我看到啥？她还在那——你看不见她？”

Sam皱着眉头，阳台空无一物。

“有什么问题吗，先生们？”

Dean一个转身，他的脸换上带着歉意的笑容。“煤气泄露，”他宣称，试图让自己的声音官气十足，“我们需要你马上离开这个区域，夫人。”

校长看着他，不怎么相信，“你确定？”她冲着Dean手里的仪器点点头。“你那玩意儿~呃~看起来都没变化啊？”

Sam瞥了EMF一眼，那东西仍不肯亮一亮，或者哔一声。Dean沮丧地和他交换了下眼色。

“这是相当灵敏的仪器，”Sam快速解释着，“嘛，你得知道他怎么显示。我们真的需要请你离开了。现在你可能身处危险之中。”

校长来来回回打量着他和Dean，兄弟俩尽量让自己看起来全无隐瞒，一幅专业人士的模样。叹了口气，她最终放弃了。“我会在办公室，”她说着，眼睛瞪大了，“它在这栋楼的另一侧——我能抽烟吗？”

“要是你不这么做就最好了，真的。”Dean严肃地表示，“这可能会是你最不该做的事了。”

“哦，”校长应着，看起来很紧张，“好吧。”

她一离开Dean就猛推了Sam一把，“看！就在那上面！你特么真要告诉我啥也看不见？”

Sam又抬头凝神望去，但阳台上仍旧顽固地什么也没出现。“那里什么也没有，”他说着，困惑了，“你能看到什么？”

“一个上吊的女孩。就挂在那荡来荡去。”

Sam扬起眉毛，“怎么你能看到她我就不能？以前从没发生过这种事。”

Dean耸耸肩，“我不知道哇，不过我估计这就是我们要找的家伙了。还有多少孩子会死在这所学校？她埋在哪是肯定有记录的。”

“是啊，”Sam马上应着，但他看起来仍有点困惑。Dean注意到他脸上的表情，又抬起头来看向那个隐形的灵魂。

“你知道，这很奇怪。”他若有所思。“她不像一般的灵魂，总是会吓着些什么人。而且她完全无视我们。就像她只是……该死的就挂在那里。”

“而且，为什么仪器完全没反应？”Sam思索着，“这太奇怪了，伙计。”

无论这是什么原因，他们都必须把活干完。到了第二天拂晓时分，Sarah Colbert，那个14岁女孩的遗骸已经被烧成灰烬。她在1976年和另一个女孩大吵一架后，把自己吊死在房间里。Dean再次检查阳台时，她已经消失了。

 

~ ~ ~

 

第二天，他们驱车经过马萨诸塞州，伍斯特。在前方就即将进入收费公路，他们在雨中蜿蜒穿过林荫道。Dean在开车，而Sam正在打瞌睡，试图无视越来越僵硬的背部，他已经这么坐了好几个小时了。他好不容易才要睡过去，Dean突然猛地把车驶离路面，这一下就把他给震醒了。

“怎么了？”他慌张地问道。

“意外。”Dean紧张地说，从口袋里掏出手机。他踉跄着爬出汽车，几秒后Sam走到他身边，把外套拉起来抵挡雨水。

Dean站在车后，凝视后方的路面。Sam越过他的肩膀看着眼前的这一片风景，什么也没看见。

“在哪儿？”他困惑地问。

Dean皱起眉头，“我搞错了。”他说着，听起来有点混乱。他的眼睛紧盯着路边的一丛灌木，但Sam看不出那有什么特别的。

“那里有什么？你到底在看什么？”

他哥深吸了一口气，转过身来，一脸恼火。“你看不见他们？”

Sam摇摇头。

Dean往那边示意，“在那，有个家伙和一个女孩，还有个小孩。他们全身都是血，全是伤。”他撅起嘴唇，“他们一定是就在这里出了车祸。”

Sam震惊地吹了声口哨，“我不明白……为什么你能看见他们？为什么他们会在那里？”

Dean的喉咙里发出一声低沉的咆哮，“我不知道。但我一点也不喜欢这样。”

 

~ ~ ~

 

在这之后，这就像开了个闸门，Dean开车的时候总是时不时紧张起来，眼睛扫视左右，Sam不用问都知道他又看见了什么：交通事故的死难者横在路上，他们残破的身体显然只对他哥现形。最终他们一路开向旅馆，Dean眨着眼，硬是把自己的视线牢牢固定在前方的道路上。

Sam付了房费，回到Impala去找Dean。结果发现后者靠在引擎盖上，面露山崩之色。

“他们一直在看我，Sam。”他往空气中做了个手势，“太多了，死气沉沉的，有如僵尸。所有在附近死去的人，老人孩子，少年……而且不是所有的人都能算得上好看。”他皱着眉头，“伙计，这真是太诡异了。”

Sam环顾四周。停车场空无一人。从旅馆排水沟滴落的雨水是唯一的动静。

“我觉得要是我指出那里什么也没有，你估计会恨死我。”他说。

“为啥……哦是的，我会的。”Dean痛苦地回答。他一把夺过Sam手中的钥匙，默默地走开按照号码去找他们的房间。Sam最后再一次环顾四周，一片空旷。他爬进后座取他们的行李。

Dean不一会儿就又出现在他身边。“我们房间内有个死人。”

“什么？”

“他在浴缸里割腕，到处是血。”

Sam盯着他。Dean已经在努力控制着自己的声音，但听得出他快崩溃了。

“我想要不我去要求换个房间，”Sam斗胆提议，“要个没人死过的房间。”

“很好，”Dean点点头，他的视线越过Sam，冲着他身后的什么东西皱着眉头，“一定要找个带窗帘的。我可不想这些家伙在我们睡觉的时候还盯着看。”

Sam走回前台，忍不住担心地瞥了他哥一眼。Dean靠着车站着，低着头，像是他在努力让自己平静下来。

看起来这似乎并不太奏效。

 

~ ~ ~

 

情况变得更糟。Dean晚上也很难睡好，当他第二天早晨醒来时，他的眼下挂着深深的黑眼圈，告诉Sam他能闻到每个在外面的灵魂，像是这世界突然充满腐烂的尸体。Sam光是听着都要反胃了，紧接着Dean冲进浴室，吐了20分钟，把昨晚吃的东西全部吐进了马桶。这让他感觉更糟了。

Sam的调查显然碰壁，于是他唯有向Bobby求助，后者叫他们去见他，而Sam怀疑，他的目的更像是别让他们卷入更多麻烦。然而Dean听到这个消息眼睛就瞪大了，他从Sam手里抢过电话。

“我们能在别的地方见你么？”他问道，声音刺耳，“靠近点的地方？”

Sam看到他点点头，写下一串地址，随即把电话还给他，松了口气。

“那是怎么回事？”

Dean叹了口气，“我能看见死去的人，Sam，整个就像彩色拓片，视觉加嗅觉，这事就像 ** _第六感_** 。我看到的任何地方，只要那有死过人，我就能看见他们。”

“然后呢？”

“Bobby的老婆就死在他的房子里。我可一点都不想看见她。更要命的是，我可不想让Bobby知道我能看见她。光想想都要吐了。”

Sam长吁了口气，有时候他哥真是能让他出乎意料。

Dean冲他苦笑了下，然后一屁股坐回床上。“现在我们有麻烦了。我们得开车到奥马哈去见他，这一路上该死的我要怎么才能不把Baby吐得到处都是？”

 

~ ~ ~

 

等到了他们刚进入爱荷华，Sam开始变得非常担心了。Dean一整天都没吃东西，他甚至尽量克制着不喝水。他的脸基本已扭曲成怪异的样子，这是因为他一直在竭力避开那些只有他能闻到的腐肉的气味，一开始他用围巾包着鼻子嘴巴，但这就完全没用，他又用手指捏紧鼻孔。最终这也是徒劳。

“现在我能尝到他们的味道了。”他对Sam说着，像是快要窒息了。Sam颤抖着。

 

~ ~ ~

 

最终，Dean只能蜷缩在座位上，绝不往窗外看，偶尔他会喊着他弟弟把他推起来好让他吐一吐。越是拥堵的街道，情形越糟，直到Sam突然明白过来，城镇就等于充满鬼魂，于是他避开大路，取道鲜少人问津的小路。

同理，有一次他们经过一个医院，Sam根本都没注意到一掠而过的是什么建筑，但Dean立刻大声呻吟起来，把自己痛苦地卷成一团。

“怎么了？”Sam一脸问号，异常困惑。

“太多死人了，”Dean呻吟着，拼命忍着别又吐出来，“他们全都是在这里死的。所以现在仍在这里。”

Sam往窗外一看，马上就明白了，一脚踩上油门。他担忧地瞥了他哥一眼，发现他正捂着自己的耳朵。当他们离得够远估计安全了以后，他问这又是为什么。

“我也能听见他们。”Dean阴沉地回答。

Sam握紧方向盘，指关节都发白了。

 

~ ~ ~

 

折腾了四次之后，Sam终于找到一间房让Dean能消停下来，他表示这回没有死人了。到了那会儿，前台经理看他们的眼神就像他们俩都疯得够呛。Sam并不怪他。Dean像那样爬出车外，躲着根本看不见的尸体一路走过旅馆的通道，全程都用手捂着嘴，看起来是够疯的。

他们一进房间，Dean就一头扎进浴室。Sam把他们的袋子放在床上，听着他哥在干呕，只觉得无助，他不知道该死的在他哥身上究竟发生了什么事。当Dean踉踉跄跄又走进房间，他直接一头倒在床上，脸朝下，双手抱着脑袋似乎想躲起来。

“你真的一点东西也吃不下？”Sam问道，知道这根本问也是白问。

Dean摇摇头，他的双手继而顺着滑下捂住耳朵，“啊，上帝，叫他们闭嘴。”他喃喃自语。

Sam轻轻地坐到床上，挨着他，“他们在说些什么？”

Dean抖了一下，“差不多都在尖叫。”

Sam只觉得一阵发冷。他低下头，无助地看着自己的双手，他觉得自己是如此无用，这念头几乎他苦闷得发痛。“到底有多少个？”他问道。

Dean仍旧没有抬头，但他的肩膀颤了一下。“几百个，”他完全不抱希望，“我在哪都能看见。随便什么地方都有可能死过人，他们就一直在那里。他们穿着各种各样的衣服，有的该是百年前了。大部分缺胳臂少腿，要不然就是鲜血淋漓，要么干脆没有脸……见鬼。这就像是个吓死人的狂欢节。”

“但是，这屋里没有任何人，对吧？”

Dean叹了口气，“没。”

“那你至少睡一会儿，好吧？”

他哥呻吟着，“我隔着 ** _几堵墙_** 也能听见他们，Sam。”

“上帝啊，这听起来糟透了。”Sam很是同情。“我会在房间周围布置一圈盐线。看看会不会有帮助。我会给Bobby打个电话，看他能不能到这里碰头，这样你明天就不必在路上颠簸了。”

“谢了。”Dean回答着，他的声音让被单给闷住了。当Sam站起身，他突然抬起头，翻过身侧躺着，这样他就能看见他弟弟的脸。“你觉得为什么会发生这种事？”他问着，像是克制着又吞咽了一下，“你觉得这是在惩罚我吗？”

“别犯傻，伙计。”Sam说着，虽然私底下他不是没有怀疑过。 ** _Dean可是帮着开启了一个封印。他玷污了一个天使。在这件事上涌动着的力量远超他们的想象。_**

Dean打量着他，有那么几秒像是要看出个究竟，但他很快喘着气，“啊，要命。”他咕哝着，捂着肚子消失在浴室里。

Sam思索着，尖叫声是如何穿墙而过——而他越想越觉得自己要吐了。

 

~ ~ ~

 

“那么，让我把这事捋一捋：你看得见死人。总之，比通常情况要多得多。”

“对。”

“而且你也能清楚地闻到他们。”

“你还有什么搞不明白的，Bobby？你刚走进来那会儿我 ** _吐得魂都要没了_** 。他们那股恶臭从走廊里直飘进来。你根本不知道这有多恶心。我感觉自己简直是泡在死人堆里！”

Bobby挠了挠胡子。“好吧，我认输。该死的这根本毫无头绪。”

“你觉得这是另一个预言吗？像是见证人觉醒？”Sam一边问着，一边担忧地瞥了他哥一眼。Dean在床上坐着，抱着枕头抵着肚子。他前一天晚上根本未阖眼，他眼中有种异样的亮度，这让Sam很不喜欢，像是他发烧了。他洗过澡又换了衣服，但是还是一副灾难现场的模样，皮肤苍白，汗水在上面形成细密一层，泛着光泽。没完没了的呕吐让他的声音沙哑刺耳，他就连说话似乎都会觉得痛。

Bobby耸耸肩，“我不知道。前几个月我读过大量文献，但从没听说过像这样的情形。这像是你变得……太过敏感，有了 ** _通灵的本事_** 还是咋的。”

“好吧，有人说过我是很敏感。”Dean咧嘴一笑，但看起来毫无说服力。正当Sam看着他时，他艰难地做着吞咽的动作，显然仍在克制着不要吐出来。他吸进的每一口空气绝对都恶臭难耐——Sam甚至都不敢想这该有多可怕。

“这事儿会和昏迷有关吗？”Bobby问道，转头看向Sam。“你说Castiel把他的脑袋搅得一团糟。也许他弄坏了什么东西？”

Sam瞥了Dean一眼，后者正瞪着他，相当严厉。眼神中的意思再清楚不过， ** _你他妈的趁我住院的时候到底和Bobby说了啥，Sam？_**

Sam咽下口唾沫，一阵慌乱。他真的什么也没说。当Bobby来的时候，他只是说Castiel让Dean陷入昏迷。其他就再也没有了。这又不像是三言两语就能把Dean和Castiel的关系解释清楚。

“我不知道，”Sam倍感尴尬，“我不知道Castiel做了什么。”

Bobby打量着他，接着转向Dean，后者的表情从警告瞬时切换成全然无辜的模样，短短不过在心跳一拍之间。但Bobby没错过这一变换，他动作很快。Sam看见他眯起眼，呼吸也不一样了。呃-哦。

“好吧，孩子们。如果你们不想告诉我到底发生了什么，也算公平。但这是你们求我帮忙，该死的我差不多都要飚过限速，连滚带爬才冲到这里。如果你们不信我，行。但你们要是这样像一对害羞的女学生那样三缄其口，我没办法帮你们。”

Sam看向Dean，挣扎着。他发现自己想告诉Bobby一切，但他知道这由不得他来决定。Dean盯着Bobby，他脸上的表情介乎于害怕和……尴尬得要死。

最终Dean开了口，“这很复杂。”

“好啊，解释一下。”Bobby坐回椅子上，胳膊交叉，“我有一整天。”

Sam突然感到一阵发热。

Dean深吸了口气，接着又深吸了口气。“好吧。”他的声音有点颤，“你懂的，这像是这样，”他又吸了一口气，“我有点像是把我的灵魂给了Castiel。”

Bobby皱起眉头，“你啥？你和他做了交易？”

“不，我给了他。为了救他的命。”

Bobby张大嘴，下巴掉了。

“我们现在像是连在了一起，”Dean继续说道，像是很抱歉。

Bobby把嘴闭上了，他困惑地向Sam看了一眼，又转回去看着Dean，“用你的灵魂？”

“对。”

“好吧，该死的他能用它干什么？以上帝之名，为什么是要你的灵魂？”

“他，呃……啊，该死。”Dean几乎要用眼神向Sam喊救命了。

“我想你得把所有的事都告诉他，Dean。”Sam小心翼翼地选择用词，他知道唯有这样才是最好。Bobby看待事物的方式总有独到之处，他和Dean一向比不上，这就给Dean这种……独特的情况提供了一个旁观者的视角，这总归是好事。

Dean的嘴抽动了一下。“好吧，好吧。我全招。我会告诉你的。”他的脸皱成一团，突然急促地吸了口气。“但我得先吐一吐。”

 

~ ~ ~

 

一个小时后，Dean终于睡着了，虽然与其说是睡着更像是昏死过去了。他直接倒在被单上，Sam把自己的床罩掀起来给他盖上，他停了一会儿，仔细地端详着Dean憔悴的脸庞，看着他眼皮颤动着，最终他发现自己的目光落在了从T恤的袖子下露出的半截手印上。

 ** _一切都是从这里开始的_** ，他想，感觉到一阵熟悉的幸福感冲刷着全身，因为Dean从地狱里被救了回来。但现在，这感觉里却带着一丝令他颤抖的危险之意，他知道Castiel的身上也有Dean留下的印记，而这可不算什么美好的事。这让他们陷入疯狂的局面，这几天以来，变得更糟了。

“我需要喝上一杯。”Bobby边说边穿过房间。他的声音很低，非常安静，足以让Dean继续沉睡不醒，虽然Sam相当肯定此刻Dean睡得并不安稳。 ** _我隔着几堵墙也能听见他们，Sam……_**

他叹了口气，走到桌边，咕哝着对着他的朋友坐下。如果他有酒，他一定会给Bobby来上一杯；该死，他自己都想要一杯。如果有吃的更好，事实上他从昨天起就没吃过东西，他对Dean的苦难感同身受，但并不是说他就没觉得饿。

Bobby凝视着房间那头的Dean。他的眼神有点发直。

“你还好吗？”Sam问他。

Bobby长吁了口气，把目光转向Sam，“你怎么想？”

“我想这里头有太多的事情需要领会。”

“然后还有些别的。”Bobby回头看着Dean，“我简直不敢相信他竟然由着他的老二带着他搞成这样。”

Sam忍不住大笑起来，这感觉棒极了。但接着他听见Dean呻吟着，在床罩下略微动了动，他咬住嘴唇。这真的不好笑。

“我不是百分百确定这事是怎么发生的，”他改口道，“我是说，我不知道所有细节，但我看见他在Castiel身边是什么样子。这像他真的爱上了，听着就很疯。”他回想起那天在弗拉格斯塔夫的地窖里，当时Dean躺在那里血流不止，恶魔差点就把他给杀了，他记起Castiel是怎样俯下身亲吻着他，那么温柔。

“而这是双向的。”他补充道，“我相信就是这样。”

“是么 ，好吧，”Bobby摇摇头，“他们已经证明了这不会有好结果。”

“Dean不想再见到Castiel了，他告诉过我。”

“可能这有点太迟了。”

Sam盯着他，眯起眼。“你真的认为所发生的这些事和他们的连接有关？”

Bobby耸耸肩，“我想不到这还能有别的什么原因，要不是这样，也太过巧合了。唯一的问题是：我们怎么才能阻止他？”

他们沉默了几分钟。Sam摇摇头，用手指捏揉着鼻梁消除疲劳。他累得再也没法思考了。

“有件事我很清楚，”过了一会儿Bobby说着，冲Dean那边点点头，“我们得让他离开这个小镇。”

Sam迷惑了，“为什么？”

“因为他被灵魂包围了，他要是能远离文明社会，就能过得更容易些。换作是你，走开点就能获得安宁，干嘛要和上百万鬼魂挤在一块儿？”

“好主意！”Bobby 总是能切中要点，Sam甚至都没想到这个。

Bobby抓了抓脖子，“我想等他醒了我们得换个别的地儿呆着。我去查查地图。”

“谢谢，Bobby。”Sam叹了口气，“你能来这儿我太高兴了。”

“嗯哼，”Bobby咕哝着，站起身来，伸了个懒腰。“可惜Dean决定给自己搞点天使之爱那会儿我不在这里，要不然我非给他那脑袋瓜子来上一巴掌。”

“阿门，”Sam扯着嘴角想笑一个，表情却满是苦涩，“也许下回，嗯？”

 

~ ~ ~

 

等Dean醒来，事情变得更复杂了。

Sam被他哥的大叫给吓醒了，转过身，他恰好看见他从床上摔下来，跌跌撞撞连滚带爬，直到把自己缩在房间的角落里。他的双手挡在面前，好像在抵挡着什么东西。

“Sam！”他的喊着，听上去简直吓坏了。

“我在这，我在，Dean，”Sam安慰着，冲过去站在他面前。“看，看！我在这里！” 他抓住Dean的胳膊紧紧抱住他，对他脸上近乎歇斯底里的样子震惊不已。

“他们在这里，”Dean喘着气，越过Sam的肩膀盯着他身后，“他们就在房间里！”

Sam忍不住扭头看了看身后。什么也没有。他回过头，正好看到他哥用手捂住耳朵。“闭嘴！”他大吼着，“别靠近我！”

“Dean！没事的！”他刚开口，但他哥猛地挣脱了他的手，惊恐地看着他的左臂。

“给我滚开！”他嘶吼着，一拳打向空无一物的空气。当这一拳落空，他失去了平衡，倒在地上，他就这样手脚并用爬进浴室，背撞在浴缸边上，紧紧地靠着，眼睛瞪得大大的，惊恐地盯着房间。

“Dean，住手！”Sam喊着，“你很安全，那里什么也没有！”

Dean只顾气喘吁吁，当Sam跪在他身边，Dean的眼睛紧盯着他身后的某个地方。“其中一只碰到了我，”他紧张地解释着，终于把视线收回来，看着他弟弟。“他直接伸向我的手臂——为了那个手印。”

好吧，这听起来可不妙。Sam吞了口水。“好吧，”他说，“来吧，我们得把你弄出去。我们得把你弄上车，这样就可以带你远离这里，找个乡下地方呆着——离开城镇就没那么多鬼魂了。”

Dean马上点点头，“好主意，”他喃喃自语，“好主意。”接着他的视线猛地又回到Sam的背后，不知道究竟是看到了啥玩意儿。“给我离远点，你这狗娘养的！”他吼着，全身都在发抖。

Sam用力攥着他的胳膊，“冷静点伙计。一切都会好起来的。”

Dean再次气喘吁吁，但显然他吸入肺里的并非新鲜空气。他的眼睛睁大了，用一只手捂住嘴，呻吟着。Sam险些没来得及避开，他哥突然四肢跪地，干呕起来，但过了好一会儿他也没能吐出什么东西，他的身体紧张僵硬，像是痛得要命。

“这会儿最好赶紧离开。”门口传来Bobby的声音，Sam甚至都没发现他几时进了门。“他刚刚那吓死人的声音把这半栋楼的人都吵醒了。”

Sam迅速收拾好他们的东西，和Bobby一起把Dean从地上拉起来。当他感到他哥身上直扑过来的热气，不禁抖了一下。Dean没有出汗——可能已经脱水了，Sam冷静地想到——而他几乎连站都站不住，更别说走了。他感觉自己的心脏被恐惧压紧了，突然之间，这麻烦事变得真的，真的很糟糕。Dean不仅仅是看到他们。他病得厉害，而Sam对此一点办法也没有。

“哦，天哪！”当他们把Dean拖进走廊，他低语着。他用手捂着眼睛，又轮换着捂着耳朵或嘴巴，像是他没法决定哪个对他更糟——噪音，或是臭味。Sam咬紧牙关，他感同身受，但却不能停下脚步，尽早把他弄上车才是当务之急。当他这么做的时候，Dean已经只剩一半清醒的意识了，语无伦次地念叨着，他的身体在Sam的紧拽之下时不时扭动着，像是老要吐出来。

“跟着我。”Bobby命令着，走向他自己的车。“我知道我们得去哪儿。如果中间你需要停车，亮一亮车前灯。”

Sam点点头，感觉到冷汗从背上淌下。他滑进方向盘后，砰地摔上车门，俯下身去，把Dean绑在他旁边的座位上。Dean抬起头，一脸惊讶，突然意识到他身处何处，他视线恍惚地飘向Sam。他的目光散乱。

“Castiel，”他呻吟着，“我需要Castiel。”

“也许迟点再说，Dean。”Sam说着，他从心里瞧不起这个名字，“我们现在得离开这儿。”

Dean看向挡风玻璃外，他的呼吸随即快了起来。“快！”他催促着，声音明显惊慌失措，“他们来了……！”

Sam不必等他再说第二次。

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

一如既往，Bobby没有让他们失望。不知怎的，他找到一栋小木屋，就在几块耕地之间，太偏远了，Dean越接近它，就越显得安静。当他们到达时，他早就睡熟了，他的表情放松下来，平静安宁，Sam觉得他终于又能呼吸了。

他们轻轻地把他抱进去放在床上。Sam环顾四周，不难猜出这里是属于猎人的小屋。墙上挂满了各式各样的武器，到处都堆着书。

“家以外的的家，嗯？”他对Bobby说。

“属于一个朋友。”Bobby耸耸肩，“他目前正在爱荷华州监狱里服刑。”

Sam扬起眉毛，凝视着挂在壁炉上的三英尺长的弯刀，“他把这些就这么全都留下了？”

“觉得它们可能会派上用场。他这倒是帮上忙了。”

留下Bobby负责生火，Sam在厨房的橱柜里发现了罐头食品和瓶装水。他抓起一瓶水，把一张破旧的沙发拉到Dean的床边，他坐下，轻轻地推了推他的胳膊。当Dean没啥反应，他叫着他的名字，手上力道更加重了几分。

“哇哦？”Dean突然眨着眼，醒了过来。

“抱歉把你叫醒了，里普·万·温克尔[Rip Van Winkle，美国作家欧文W. Irving所写一篇短篇小说，其主人公Rip Van Winkle的一拨伙伴都是来自阴间的鬼魂]。你需要水。拿着，喝了它。”

Dean冲着瓶子皱起眉头。他的脸颊发红，目光呆滞，眼睛充血。他看起来像是狂欢了三天三夜。Sam把水凑到他唇边，帮着他喝了下去。

“这儿闻起来还行。”Dean喝完水，声音嘶哑地说道。

“这个房子在一个人迹罕至的地方。估计这方圆数英里就从没有过死人。”

Dean叹了口气，闭上眼睛。“这主意不错，蝙蝠侠。”

Sam扫了房间一眼。“你听见他说的啦，Bobby？你是蝙蝠侠。”

Bobby正在书堆里翻找着。“是吗？好吧，现在我更觉得自己像是Riddler，想着怎么破解密码。”

[谜语人（Riddler）是美国DC漫画旗下超级反派，为了证明自己的智慧远超蝙蝠侠，每次犯案前，都会留下复杂的线索提前向蝙蝠侠透露自己的目的，引导他一步步走向自己设计的死亡陷阱。所以下文Dean才会这样回他，没药可救的电影迷。]

“他设置难题，”Dean低声纠正他，“蝙蝠侠才是破解他们的人。”

Sam冲他哥笑了起来，“所以你现在已经好到可以卖弄这些玩意了？”

“事实就是事实，伙计。”

Sam看着他又慢慢睡了回去，表情渐渐放松，而在被子下面，身体也跟着瘫软。他松了口气：Dean并未痊愈，但症状有所缓解。只要他们呆在这里，他就能恢复一点，他们也就能继续研究这不知道该算啥的情况。该死，也许Castiel会在某个时候出现，给他们点启发。尽管据他所知，他不会。如果他靠不住，那他就什么也不是。

他打着呵欠。他已是精疲力竭，又饿得厉害。这几天过得很艰难——现在是该休息一下。木屋没有浴室，所以Sam只得将就一下，换件衣服就算了。但他累得要命，根本不在乎这个了。他几乎都忘了Bobby还在这屋子里，当他脱下衬衫，听见他朋友跟着“嘶”了一声才想起还有这么个人。

“这看起来可够壮观。”

“什么？”

Bobby冲他背部的瘀伤点点头，一脸同情。Sam耸耸肩，“恶魔。”

“我勒个去！”

 ** _要是你知道得再多点，_** Sam想着。他们并未提及Castiel曾被当作封印，也没说出恶魔曾经附身于他。不管怎样，Bobby知道的这些已经够让他都要被压垮了。毕竟，你可不是天天都能知道你的朋友和一个神圣的存在滚上了床。

“我们已经把他解决了。”Sam补充道。

Bobby笑了起来，“是啊，”他说道，“你们这俩小子总能解决。”

他重新回到书堆里继续查找。Sam躺在沙发上，他一转头就能看见Dean，思索着——这不是头一遭了——该死的这天使恶魔怎么就成了他们日常生活的一部分？

 

~ ~ ~

 

Dean醒了过来，快要窒息了。前一分钟他还睡得好好的，而下一瞬间他像是被呛住了，浓浓的恶臭灌满他的鼻子和喉咙。心跳一拍间，他猛然一跃而起，干呕着，捂住自己的嘴和鼻子，但他心知肚明，这根本徒劳无用。

木屋沐浴在拂晓的晨光中。Bobby四肢摊开，半躺在厨房边的沙发上，Sam则蜷缩在床边的另一张沙发上。两人都睡着，虽然Dean的咳嗽声让Sam在睡梦中不安地动着。

 ** _鬼魂_** ，Dean疯狂地思考着，吞下涌上的胆汁。空气中弥漫着浓重的臭味，像是这都已经触手可及；这让他觉得很奇怪，他看不见臭味是从哪儿散发出来的。在房间里看不到任何灵魂，但他觉得他能听到些动静，从外面传来的噪音，像是远处一群什么东西发出轻柔的嗡嗡声。

**_哦，操！_ **

他从床上溜下来，光着脚轻轻穿过房间，从Sam的包里偷偷翻出一杆猎枪。他的手颤抖着，检查着枪是否已上膛，感觉到脚下的地板在微微地晃动着，他抬起胳膊擦掉渗到眼睛里的汗水。他朝窗口只走了一步，难以忍受的恶臭就堵上了他的喉咙，他跪倒在地，但呕出的也只有水，他在呕吐的空隙间喘息着，他的胃已经吐不出啥了，干呕像火般灼烧着他的咽喉。

“Dean？”不知什么时候Sam已经站在他的身边，他的双手轻轻顺着他的背抚摸着，试图让他舒服点，只是这一点用也没有。

“他们在这儿，”他的声音破碎不堪，紧紧抓着Sam的肩膀，“他们就在外头。”

Sam担忧地看了Bobby一眼，后者已经在沙发上坐直身来，眨着眼看着他俩。Dean让自己镇定一下，爬了起来，靠着Sam帮着，摇摇晃晃走到窗前。

“你看到了什么？”Sam问道，听起来像是他根本就不想知道答案。

Dean确实没有回答他。他凝视着清晨阳光照亮下的原野，张大了嘴巴，事到如今他算是明白了，这比他能想象出的任何一幕都要可怕得多。

“不……”他喘着气，惊骇万分。

目力所及之处，全是死人。他们犹如一片波澜壮阔的海面，向着木屋涌来，有些像是放映机投出来的闪烁不定的画面，有些则是透明的，所有这些东西都直愣愣盯着窗户——盯着他——从该是原来面孔的位置，无论现在看起来剩下多少残片，都笔直冲着这里，带着饥渴。他们数量实在是太多了，Dean甚至都无法看到尽头——看起来他们就像是一块巨大的地毯，无情地向前推动，放眼望去，一片红色，血红色，像是大部分灵魂皆死于非命，痛苦万分，而他们临死前最后的挣扎都清晰可见——骨头扭曲，皮肤开裂。他们全在尖叫着，当Dean目瞪口呆地看着他们，他感觉到声音仿佛在他的脑子里越发清晰，像是他们看见了他，突然间说出了他们的乞望。

**_帮帮我们……帮帮我们……_ **

数以百计， ** _成千上万。_**

Dean倒退了一步，撞到了Sam，在他的人生中这还是头一回，他发现自己说不出话来。恐惧把他想说的每个词都撕成了碎片。

“我们已经设好了盐线，”Sam的声音像是飘荡在远方。“这应该可以挡他们一会儿。Bobby弄了几个法阵作为备用。他们进不来的。”

哦他们会的，在他的脑海里，Dean放声大叫。面对如此庞大的数量，这世上根本没有足够的盐能抵挡。没有任何法阵能让他们远离木屋。他们就只要他，他们不会为任何障碍停下脚步。

他所能想到的只有： ** _当他们能碰到我时，他们要把我怎么着？_**

 

 

PART Ⅰ  End

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean在鬼魂的逼近之下根本没有机会。  
> 或者，他有吗？

 

 

 

 

 

Dean是对的，盐线仅仅把那数量变得越发密集的灵魂大军挡了一小会儿。在那之后，从他们身后不断挤压着的团块迫使处在最前端的鬼魂们越过屏障，在那里，他们的身形闪烁不定，摇曳着，伴着痛苦的尖叫灰飞烟灭。一旦最初的那一波涌过，盐线就再也不起作用了——就像是它们已经被中和。当第一批身影滑行般穿过木制墙壁，进入小屋，房间的气温立刻降了好几度，突然间，Dean就能看见自己呼出的气凝在了半空中。

“接着！”Sam喊着，丢给Bobby一把枪。他们俩都看不见游魂，但他们能感到屋内的压力变得不一样，知道大事不妙了。Dean很感激他们的反应，虽然他们根本看不到自己的枪口对的是啥。不过坦白地说，这里挤满了鬼魂，随便怎么打也不可能落空吧？

 ** _帮帮我_** ……第一个穿过屏障仍幸免于难的鬼魂哀号着，他盯着Dean，眼睛像是早已被虫子啃光了。Dean冲着他的胸口直接轰了一枪，但鬼魂依旧故我，几乎像是完全不受干扰，仅仅轻微地闪烁了一下。他大吃一惊，对着站在他身边的另一个游魂又来了一发，那是一个年轻的金发女子，身上血迹班驳，这一回，她甚至都未有退缩。

“盐弹没用！”他喊道，声音嘶哑。

Sam从壁炉里抽出一把拨火棒递给他。“铁。”他提醒着，免得Dean这会儿想不到这么多。Dean深深地吸了一口气——他马上后悔不迭，这臭味差点直接灭了他的肺——他冲上前去，挥舞着手中的铁杆对准离他最近的游魂。这一记干净利落地切过他的胸膛，有那么几秒，他看起来像是蒙上了薄雾，变得模糊了点。但立刻又清晰起来。那男人低头看着自己的肋骨，又抬起头来盯着Dean。

 ** _帮帮我_** ……他呜咽着，像是什么都没发生。

Dean不禁后退，眼睛瞪得大大的。啥都不起作用了。他根本抵挡不住这么多游魂，当他们聚拢，步步逼近，他本能地往后退去，直到撞上了木屋另一侧的墙壁，他感到一阵寒意顺着脊背蜿蜒而下，像是游魂穿墙而过，碰到了他。他猛然缩紧身体避开，回过头，一个喉咙不见了的女人正和他面对面紧挨着，她下巴底下敞着个大口子，湿漉漉地反着光。

“我没法挡住他们！”他惊慌失措，叫了起来。

“我们得把你弄出去，”Sam说着，抓住他的胳膊。但Dean的脚像是已经钉死在原地。

“外面有更多，”他嘶声力竭。“我们被包围了！”

有那么一瞬Sam盯着他，如此专心致志，Dean几乎都能看见他脑子在不停地飞速旋转，思考着该要怎么做。接着他挨着他站定，深深吸了一口气。慢慢地，Sam提起手臂，手掌张开向着前方，他脸上的表情也变得专注无比。

“他们不是恶魔，Sam，”Dean粗暴地说，环顾四周，表情吓人，“我想你的力量用不上。”

游魂步步逼近，围了上来。房间那头，Bobby盯着Sam，神情困惑。

“至少我能试试看，对吧？”Sam平静地说着，皱起眉头。Dean注视着他的手正对着的那一群鬼魂，听着他弟弟的呼吸开始越发沉重，他希望这能奏效，Sam的身体在颤抖，但……什么也没有。一分钟后，Sam放下手臂，转向Dean。他的脸因为刚才的努力涨得通红。

“有用吗？”

Dean摇摇头，“他们甚至都不鸟你。努力一下是不错，但我觉得你那恶魔魔法没啥……”

他感到一只手落在他的左臂上，不禁大叫起来。他想把那只手甩掉，但它紧紧地拽着他，幽灵的手指像冰一样寒冷彻骨。它穿透了皮肤，像是制冷机马力全开，刺痛难以忍受，迫使他痛苦地跪倒在地。

“Dean！”Sam把他拉起来，拖着他后退，他想帮忙。但他看不到Dean所见之物，反而把Dean直接拖进了一大堆游魂之间，不过这里也没啥地方还能避开他们了。他们纷纷往Dean身上扑去，他甚至连叫出声的机会也没有，无数只手抓住他的身体，指甲抠进他的皮肤，力量之大，把他从Sam的手里拽了出来，让他仰面跌倒在地。

**_帮帮我……帮帮我们……回应我们的祈求……_ **

他放声大叫，想把他们推开，但全然无用，他们到处都是——带着可怕的恶臭，腐烂不堪，冰冷刺骨，那些手抓着他的手臂，拽着他的腿，死人的眼睛仿佛要看穿他，带着饥渴与痛苦。Sam和Bobby跪在他身边，一点也帮不上忙，鬼魂挤进他们的身躯，融入他们的血肉，从他们生气勃勃的面孔上浮现出腐烂的肌肤与破碎的骸骨，手臂从他们的胸口戳出，径直向Dean抓去。

**_帮帮我……帮帮我……上帝啊帮帮我们……_ **

他们的手像寒冰，光是碰到他就够让人毛骨悚然了，而可怕的寒意从第一个游魂抓到他的地方开始蔓延开，他的左臂，正是在Castiel留下掌印的那个位置。抠进他血肉的手指像是抓进了他的身体里，捏碎了他本身，他能感觉到他们在攫取他的生命，他的温暖，他快要死了。而他们仍在哭喊着哀求着救救他们。那些无法够到他的游魂向着他们的同类尖叫着，宣泄着他们的挫败。Dean只觉得这些声音充满了整个耳朵，都快要爆炸了。

 在这一切边上，他觉得他能听见Bobby在吟唱着什么——也许是某种符咒？驱魔咒？他不知道，但他听见Sam在疯狂地吼着，“有用吗？”而Bobby则回答说，没有。他们尽一切可能想帮忙，但他们和他一样，毫无招架之力。他因恐惧而颤抖着，意识到自己全然无法动弹，魂魄本不该有任何重量，可是他却被它们压得死死的，他的身体冷得宛如冰块，几乎要被嵌进木地板内。

那些手突然涌向他的额头，直入他的大脑；他能感觉到手指在他的脑子里蠕动。这感觉太恶心了，大错特错，他的眼中充满泪水。他不想就这样死去，在这一大堆早已死亡，腐朽不堪的秽物下颤抖着，窒息而亡。这死法一点也不壮烈，无缘无故。这是谋杀。这太痛苦了，各种意义上的，并不仅仅是肉体上的伤害……他们并不只是想要他的肉体。

他们要拿走他的 ** _灵魂_** 。

他残存的灵魂太少了，因为他已经把它给了……

“退后！”Castiel命令道，他的声音划破了尖叫声。

Dean放松下来，叹息着，他感到自己得救了。

他感到Bobby和Sam离开了他的身边，又听见Castiel和他们说了些什么，但他弄不清楚那是啥，突然之间，周围一片混乱。游魂放开了他，那些手离开了他的身体，像是冰柱，从他的肉中一根根扯下；他呻吟着，阵阵难以忍受的刺痛突然爆发开去，像是闪过身体的每一寸。房间里的鬼魂们步调一致，全转了过去，跪倒在Castiel的脚下，顶礼膜拜。

**_帮帮我们……帮帮我……上帝啊帮帮我们……_ **

Castiel扫视着房间，一个个看过去，他的凝视似乎穿墙而过，在外面所有的灵魂都无法躲过。他脸上的表情是那样的悲伤，令人难以置信。他开始用拉丁文吟颂，他张开双手，仿佛在给予祝福，Dean屏声静气，他脑子里不觉跟着把那些文字翻译出来。

 **_“……为你，哦，主啊，我们愿这些灵魂为你的仆，让那些离开此生的人，今后永远活在你的荣耀中……_ ** **_愿你的仁慈与爱的宽恕，赦免他们所犯下的罪过，因为_ ** **_我们的主耶稣基督……”_ **

Castiel正给予那些灵魂最后的仪式，让他们不再束缚于地球。Dean看着他身边的死尸低下了头——或倒不如说，垂下在他们脖子上还剩下的部分——那些曾因为饥渴和绝望扭曲的面容平静而放松下来。 ** _这就是他们想要的_** ，Dean想着，现在他明白了。 ** _他们想要的是天使的祝福。能得以离开的机会_** 。突然间那黑压压的一大群看起来也没那么恐怖了；他们只是迷失了，孤独的灵魂，他们每一个都只渴求着一件事：安宁。

Castiel开始泛着光，光芒从他脚下渐渐升起，就像几个月前在水库时那样，那会儿他试图以一己之力对抗半个恶魔大军，只为救他们性命。在突如其来的光芒中，Dean眨着眼，他瞥了Sam一眼，后者显然已经得到过警告；他早就把头埋在手臂后面，而Bobby就在他旁边，动作如出一辙。Dean转过去看着Castiel，天使示意他也该如此，这会儿他的表情很紧张。

Dean闭上双眼，但他无法举起手臂像Sam那样挡在眼前——他的身体有如冰冻过一般僵硬，仍为着刚刚那场袭击备受打击。房间越来越亮，那耀眼的感觉让他的眼睑如针刺般痛了起来。他咬紧牙关，一阵狂风突然袭来，鞭打着他的身体，而他听见一些灵魂嚎叫着，充满恐惧，而另一些则欢呼起来，满是喜悦之意。一股强烈的暖意冲刷着他，他不禁倒抽了口气，然后他又喘息着，他意识到周围已经变干净了——现在空气中已经没有死亡的气息，闻起来也不再有任何腐烂的味道。Castiel仅是存在于此就完全净化了这一切，就像他们身边灵魂正被洗清，除去污秽。

“主啊，请赐予他们永恒的安息。”Castiel命令着，这次用的是英文，Dean立刻感到另一股波动从他身边掠过——这一次是一声至高无上的叹息，像是有一千只肺同时安心地叹了口气。他感到房间已经空空如也，那些灵魂已然消逝，就像他们未曾存在于此。

四下一片寂静。突然他面前传来一声可怕的尖叫，让他不禁退缩了。

“你会离开的。”Castiel的声音坚决。

 ** _不要这样走……不要那里……我不要去那里……_** 有一个声音在说着，话不成句，破破碎碎，阴郁不祥。那是其中一个灵魂，Dean意识到，而这决不是个幸福的灵魂。

“我无法控制你的决定，”天使说道，“你已经被束缚得够久了。是时候面对你最后的审判了。”

 ** _我不要走_** ，魂魄嘶嘶出声，不知怎的，Dean感到一只冰冷的手突然掐住了他的喉咙。这感觉让他大为震惊，猛地睁开双眼，在他的目光凝视着眼前的存在后，他才想起这一举动未免太过危险。

**_他看见了Castiel。_ **

但它不是Castiel。是的，他就在那里，存在于他的人类皮囊中，但他仿佛被别的东西覆盖着：闪闪发亮，华丽璀璨，它如此耀眼，这应该会灼伤Dean的双眼，令他眼花缭乱，他从未见过这么光彩夺目之物。但是它并没有。实际上，当Dean看到Castiel的双翼，他不禁睁大双眼，它们伸展着，几乎横跨整个木屋——这一次，不止是阴影，这次是活生生的翅膀，覆满白色的羽毛，在Castiel微微地上下抖动的时候，它们闪烁着金色的光芒。他艰难地把目光从翅膀上挪开，转而注视着Castiel的脸庞，现在他看起来只是半人：现在上面流转着另一张面孔，威严庄重，慈爱善良，危险而充满力量，但不知怎么的，这和他见过的任何一张脸都不同。

还远不止这些。Dean看得越久，他在光中看到的就更美——永无止尽，优雅精致，这太过不可思议，他只觉得心痛。

Castiel是如此美好。不……他远不止如此。

他 ** _无以伦比_** 。

Dean痛苦地喘息着，惊呆了，他感到仿佛身体的每一寸，每一个原子都被唤醒，无限地旋转起来。掐住他脖子的那只冰冷的手收紧了，他呛住了，无法呼吸。这立刻把他恶狠狠地摔回现实世界。

 ** _让我占有这具躯壳，_** 游魂要求着，Dean感到鬼魂污秽的臭气充斥着他的鼻孔。 ** _长久以来，我忍受了这么多苦难……不想就这么走了……求你……_**

天使在Dean面前皱起眉头——或者，至少感觉上他像是皱起眉头——然后他的双翼挥动着，尽可能展开。Dean看着它们拍打着，上下挥动，满心惊叹，房间里的书本吹得翻了开去，页面像是有人在迅速地翻动着。它们拍打着，又一次拍打着，而他听见那个游魂在他耳边悲鸣。掐住他咽喉的手突然消失不见，Dean的脑袋再度落回地上，这让他第一次看到了在他身后的鬼魂。他穿着牧师的长袍，面孔肿胀发青，有一道粗点的红色印记绕着他的脖子，看上去像是绳索留下的痕迹。他的眼睛睁大着，瞪着Castiel的翅膀，充满恐惧。

呼噗……呼噗……

风越来越大，牧师开始崩溃破碎，他的脸因敬畏和恐惧拧成一团。Castiel越是扇动自己的翅膀，游魂就消失得越快，直到他被存在于他面前的造物所驱使的强大力量一扫而空，万劫不复。

他醒来时，Dean挣扎着想抬起头看看Castiel，但发现他的脖子一点也动不了。他听见翅膀收拢的声音，看见光线很快变暗。事实上，他感觉更不舒服了。他甚至都不需要动动脑子就明白了这是怎么回事：在这之前天使一直伴着他，安抚着他，让他远离痛苦，如今他已经把自己收回皮囊中，留下Dean独自面对寒冷。

字面意义上的寒冷。Dean感到要冻僵了。他试着移动胳膊，甚至一根手指，什么都好，但他做不到。他够力气眨眨眼，但就是这样都越来越难，这全部的力量所产生的后果已经把他消耗殆尽。

Castiel俯身看着他。他一脸震惊，这实在令人不安，但是Dean突然感到疲惫不堪，顾不上去多想了。

“Dean！”从木屋的另一侧传来Sam的喊声，不一会儿就跪倒在他的身边。Dean努力想挤出几个词——我看到了天使，Sammy——但这也办不到了，他已经被榨干了。他闭上双眼，他所知道的仅是记忆中Castiel那璀璨的光芒在他的脑子里扫过，而他周遭的世界逐渐消失。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

“发生了什么事？”Sam抓着Castiel刨根问底，他发疯似的摸索着Dean的脖子检查有无脉搏：他的皮肤像冰一样冷，但他感到了心跳的脉动。“你干了什么？”

Castiel用他那大眼睛凝视着Dean。Sam无法辨认出他那是什么表情——那是喜悦？或者惧怕？天使看起来大为震撼，那么，这就足够吓坏他了。

“Castiel！回答我！他会没事吗？”

Bobby不知何时已在他们身边，他若有所思地看着Dean，转而打量着Castiel。

“他应该恢复了，”天使说道，他的声音听起来……很古怪，像是他在克制着自己的情绪别表露出来，“损害并不是很严重。”

Sam差点因挫败而高声大喊。“损害？什么损害？天哪，就告诉我到底发生了什么！”

看起来像是他相当费了一番努力，Castiel终于把死死粘在Dean身上的目光挪开，他转而低头瞥了Sam一眼。“他就像块磁铁，吸引着徘徊于大地的游魂，”他解释道，他的声音令人恼火地相当平静。“任何一个死于暴力，或是猝死的灵魂都被他吸引过来。有很多。”

“为什么他们要他？”Sam质问着，虽然他知道那答案再清楚不过。

“他可以给予他们安宁，”Castiel说着，又看向Dean，“他们以为他是恩典之一。”

Sam皱起眉头，但Bobby插了进来。“他们感觉到你在他的身体里，”他淡然说道，“ 你的印记。”

Castiel并未回答，但他的沉默就已经回答了一切。

“他们对他做了什么？”Sam凝视着Dean的脸问道。他看上去很平静，虽然在这么多天病痛和压力的摧残下，他的皮肤看上去暗沉苍白。这让他回想起那两个月在医院里他昏迷不醒，这如出一辙，他不能再这么来上一次了。他不能。

“他们想要的是他的灵魂。”Castiel答道。他的声音依旧平静，这里头有什么东西让Sam要抓狂。 ** _他怎么能就这样不受影响？难道他不在乎Dean？难道他并非爱着他么？_**

“你已经得到了他的灵魂。”Bobby直截了当地指出，他的话隐约带着责难。这让Castiel不得不抬起头来看着他。

“并不是全部。”天使说，“他仍保有一部分，而这与我连在了一起。亡者能感受到它。他们以为这就是他们的救赎。”

“而你给予他们最后的洗礼，这就将他们净化了。”

“是的，”Castiel叹了口气，“虽然不是所有人都能抛下过去。”

Dean的眼睛眨了眨，他发出一声小小的呻吟。Sam因这声音而放松下来，感到一阵宽慰——他哥没有陷入昏迷，他醒过来了。谢天谢地。Castiel弯下腰，从他身边把Dean从地板上抱起，抱在怀里，就像他哥没有一丁点重量，然后把他放到床上。他把手放在他的额头上，专注地凝视着Dean的脸。

Sam走到他身边，而Bobby仍站在床尾，来回打量着他们三个人，似乎在等待着什么。

“Dean？”Sam试探地问道，他很担心。他哥迷茫地睁开眼，然后又闭上了。Sam又喊着他的名字，但他一点反应也没有。

“他需要一点时间来恢复。”Castiel观察了一会儿，把手放下，站直起身。

“那就改变它。”Sam不假思索，脱口而出，他的声音带着愤恨。

Castiel迷惑地看了他一眼，“我不……”他刚开口，但Sam打断了他的话。

“给我闭嘴，”他厉声说道。突然间，他生气了——不，他暴怒难抑。这像是惊涛骇浪，不知从什么地方猛然打中了他，当他张开嘴，那些话不由自主地喷涌而出。

“你是怎么回事？”他厉声说道。“每一次，只要你一出现，就会有人受伤。还记得几周前那个恶魔偷了你的身体？这里，瞧！”

他猛地撸起袖子，扯下手腕上缠绕的绷带，这样Castiel就能清楚地看到皮肤上丑陋的伤痕。“看到了吗？全身都是这样——他就是这么对我的，这全都怪你！但这与你对Dean干的事比起来根本不值一提。就因为你，他在医院里躺了好几个月……好几个月！而且他刚刚差点因为和你的连接而死——要是你没出现，那些鬼魂们会把他撕成碎片！”

Castiel张开嘴像是想说点什么，但Sam又一次打断了他。“我知道你救过他。你把他从地狱里拉了出来，对此我不胜感激，但从那时候起，你就让他活在人间地狱。他太痛苦了，Castiel。他已经经历了这么多——你怎么就不能让他一个人呆着？为什么你就不能断开你们的连接，好让他过得好点？”

“这已经太迟了，”Castiel阴郁地眯起眼，“你对我们之间的羁绊一无所知。”

“我知道到头来这会杀了他！”Sam咆哮着，“我知道他对你着了迷，而和你有关联无异于置他于死地。你难道就不能明白？他是人，他有感情，你干的这些事，这些后果，正让他四分五裂。他不能就这样活着，就因为他不能和你在一起，他就折磨自己……只要你不在他身边，就是没完没了的折磨。”

“Sam，”Bobby的声音带着警告之意，他走上前来，一只手按住Sam的胳膊，“别说了。”

“不！”Sam挣脱开去。他太生气了，根本无法理智地思考；积怨已久，可能打从他一开始看到Castiel亲吻着Dean的那一刻就开始了，最终把它从胸口中扯掉的感觉真是好极了。“你们这些天使都一个样，”他啐了口唾沫，“你就像Uriel：你一点也不在乎我们。你觉得我们低你一等。我禁不住怀疑到底哪个更坏——你们，还是恶魔。”

Castiel冷冷一笑。“你该和他们一伙。考虑到一有机会你就那么乐意展示你的力量，我怎么就一点也不惊讶呢。”

“如果不是这力量，你现在还困在腐烂的尸体里！”Sam恶毒地反驳着，“是我把Odell驱逐出你的皮囊，记得吗？”

“退后，小子，”Bobby在他耳边嘶声命令着。Sam突然感到一阵寒意，他这才想起Bobby并不知道过去数月以来他已经用着自己的力量干过什么事。而此刻也不是和他推心置腹的好时机。

“我强烈建议你别试图引发天使的愤怒，Sam Winchester。”Castiel似是宣告，他的声音低沉而节制，而这还是第一次，Sam注意到他的眼中带着危险的神情。阴影似乎从房间里每一个角落渗出，空气中充满压力。Bobby紧张地环顾四周。

不过，Sam仍无意退缩。狂怒仍席卷着他。更重要的是，他是对的。

“天使的愤怒？”他面露讥笑，重复着这句话。“这和天使的爱有什么区别？最终不都让人受伤？”

Castiel向前走了一步，带着整个木屋轰然作响。Sam仍站在原地，但他感到周围的空气中，电流劈啪作响，不由屏住的呼吸。在这事儿变得不可收拾之前，他能走多远？

“你忘乎所以，”Castiel字字皆有威胁之意，“你忘了你在跟谁说话。你还忘了我救了你多少次，不管是谁的错，这让他们置身于危险之中。最糟的是，你忘了我们有共同的敌人。我在此地不是来与你战斗，Sam，除非你希望我这么做。如果你希望如此，我是不会手下留情的。”

Sam感到胃在拧紧，但他深吸了口气，用眼睛死死地盯着天使。“告诉我，Castiel，”他低声问道，“你有多爱我哥？你有那么爱他还把他一个人留在地狱？”

有什么东西在Castiel的眼中闪过。他仔细地研究着Sam的脸，然后摇摇头。“你不明白，”他说，他的声音像是屈服了，他低下头看着地板。“这事关重大，远超过你的所知道的。”

“该死的，什么事那么重大！”Sam几乎喊了起来，“你被下了禁令的，让你远离他！你怎么还能在这儿？看看今天你对他做了什么！”

“这是值得的，”从床那边传来沙哑的声音。

他们三个人全都惊讶地盯着Dean。他醒了，满是血丝的眼睛转而凝视着Castiel，充满了敬畏之情，这让Sam感到自己的脊背突然窜过一道战栗。

“Dean，”Castiel的声音很柔软，不知怎的，这听起来像是一个问句。

“是的。”Dean回答，而这听起来像是里面还蕴含了更多的意思。

Castiel就只是站着，有那么一会儿，他看起来僵硬而不自然，然后他全身像是脱了力，他举起一只手蒙住自己的双眼，似乎被某种Sam所无法辨别的感情压垮了。他后退了一步，转过身去，让Sam得以靠到他哥身边。Sam疑惑地瞥了Castiel一眼，把手放在他哥的胳膊上。

“伙计，你还好吗？”

Dean眼神茫然，但他转而凝视着Sam，硬挤出个微笑。“冷……”他喃喃低语。“不……怎么能动，但喔-我想我会活下去的。”

Sam点点头，扯过一条毯子盖在他身上。“让我们生点火。很快就能让你暖和起来。”

“你在……操-吵架，”Dean说得结结巴巴的，他的牙齿上下打架。“别在我面前……操-嗷，伙计。让我觉得自己像个小妞。”

“对不起，”Sam轻轻地说，他寻思着他哥究竟听到了多少，“我们在解决一些……呃，问题。”

“你倒不如说‘嗯’。”Bobby嘲讽着。他严厉地看了Sam一眼，“我们得谈谈，小子。”

Sam叹了口气。Bobby现在已经知道他一直在用他的力量。这事儿他并不想让他知道，并不希望他追根究底。

“Castiel，”Dean低语着，Sam发现自己自动让开道，让天使能站到床边。Castiel握起Dean的手，与他十指相交，当Dean无力回应时，Castiel用另一只手覆上Dean的手，紧紧握住了它。

“我在呢。”他说。

Dean的眼睑微合，“你是……你……”

“嘘……”Castiel温柔地安抚着他，跪在床边，拉着Dean的手贴着自己心脏的位置，“睡吧Dean，没事的。”

Dean的眼睛向上翻去；过了一会儿，他睡着了。Sam低下头看着他，无比惊讶，随即挨着Castiel跪在床边。

“对不起，”他尴尬地说，开始为刚刚指责天使而局促不安。他和Dean彼此凝视的样子如此强烈，仿若Sam的反对和憎恨虽然合乎逻辑，但与他们的感情比起来毫无意义，无足轻重。他仍很愤怒，但并不是因为Castiel。这些都不是Castiel的错，不能赖他。也不是Dean的错。这只是大千世界对待Winchester家的一贯方式：他们从来就得不到公正，这只是个稍微夸张点的例子而已。

“有些东西不一样了，不是吗？”当Castiel没有反应时，他又问道。

Castiel点点头。

“告诉我，我是他兄弟。我得知道。求你！”

Castiel笑了。这饱含着悲伤，但也带着喜悦，这让Sam感到心痛。

“他看到我了，Sam。”他说。

Sam皱起眉头，“看到你了？你这是什么意思？”

“他看见了我的真身。他睁开眼睛了，但却未受伤。他不该这样。他本不该有这个能力，但他做到了。”

Sam看向Dean，然后收回视线，试图理解是什么让这样的事显得如此重要。“那么……这意味着什么？”他不知所措。

Castiel转过身来，Sam不禁屏住了呼吸，那双清澈的蓝眼睛似乎要看进他的眼底。喔啊，怪不得Dean无法抗拒他——那种力量，在它们深处情潮涌动，令人陶醉。

“这意味着你不必担心。”Castiel解释着，他的声音温和体贴，“他不会再受伤了。”

“你要走了？”Sam问道，这念头该让他高兴的，但并没有。

“不。”Castiel回应着，这让Sam很惊讶。“我不走。”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Dean在天使的怀抱中醒来。

一切看起来都似曾相识。他置身于一个黑暗的小木屋内。他眼前的壁炉里，火苗闪闪发光，他裹着羊毛毯，有人从后面环抱着他。有一会儿——只有那么一小会儿——他以为自己刚掉进冰湖，而这就是那个他与Castiel初次拥有彼此的那个夜晚。但紧接着，他记起了死魂冰冷的手在他的皮肤上游走；喉咙里呕吐过的异味和死亡的味道。

他颤抖着。

有嘴唇轻轻啄着他的背，就在肩膀的位置。

“哦老天，可别是Bobby。”Dean对着房间喃喃自语。

他感到Castiel的身体颤动着，忍着笑。他这才注意到胸口被一只手搂着，这只手向上摸到他的额头，在那儿停了一会儿。

“你暖和点了。”Castiel似在诊断，他的嘴唇移到了Dean的耳朵上。

Dean叹了口气，“我觉得要是能让我选，那我宁愿在冰凉的湖里呆着，也不愿让成千上万绝望的鬼魂给摸了个透心凉。”

“非常合理，”Castiel还是不紧不慢，一点点吻过他的脖子。

Dean清清嗓子，惊慌地发现刚刚他的声音听起来真是有够糟。“能给我点水喝吗？我真的快渴死了。”

Castiel马上从床上下来，轻盈地走进厨房。他只穿着衬衫和裤子。Dean低头看了自己一眼，发现他也一样穿着衣服。不知怎的，这感觉有点怪。他显然已经很习惯在Castiel面前赤身裸体。

“来，”他的同伴回到他身边，帮他坐了起来，当Dean小声喘着气，按住自己的肋骨，他不禁颤抖了一下，像人类那样对此同情不已。这些天Dean实在吐翻了天，他浑身都痛，感到像是被榨干，虚弱无力。Castiel似乎完全明白，他拿着瓶子把瓶口凑到他嘴边，这样Dean就不必费劲举起手来自己拿。通常Dean最恨人把他当成婴儿般百般照料，但他的胳膊疼得厉害，尤其是左边，仍感到寒冷，没有知觉。

他快意地咽下好几口水，感到嘴边里已经没什么怪味，简直高兴死了。他妈的，能再呼吸真是太棒了。只要他还活着，他就永远也忘不掉那痛苦万分的恶臭。

“你还需要食物。”Castiel说道。

Dean微微地点点头，“大概吧，但我不知道我的胃现在是不是受得了。”他环顾木屋，“Sam和Bobby去哪了？”

“他们走了。我告诉他们我们需要单独呆会儿。”

Dean皱起眉头，“Sam能同意？在他和你摊牌之后？”他没听到整个争执，但他听到的已经够多了。他的记忆有点混乱，但他知道Sam说的那些话极不友好，而Castiel则威胁了他。他一想到这个，胃就不舒服地搅动起来。

“他只是很担心你，”Castiel答道，“ 我不怪他说出那些话。他的很多看法都是对的。”

“他是有点，呃，保护过度了。”Dean苦笑着。

“他现在知道无须再担心了。”

“不需要？”Dean扬起眉毛，“为什么？”

“因为我不会离开你。”

Dean眨着眼看着他。Castiel的面孔映衬在火光下，这给他的皮肤镀上了一层金色的光，让他猛然想起他之前的模样……那时候，当他是……他是……

“我看见你了。”他低声说道，突然全想起来了。“我看到你了！哦天哪，你太美了！我从来没见过……我是说，你是……”

Castiel的眼睛闪闪发亮，“你不该看到我的。你已经证明过你不能——这就是我为什么需要这具躯体以便与你交流。但现在你可以了，这就意味着有些事不一样了。很重大的事。”

Dean不得不打起精神，让自己集中注意力，他脑子里还在回放着那些他所见过的光景。那光芒……如此璀璨荣耀……

“这是什么意思？”过了一会儿他问道，终于记起Castiel刚刚说了些什么。

“在天地之间始终蕴含着巨大的能量，Dean，”Castiel开始说着，但又停下来，转而看向别的地方。“我不确定我能用你可以理解的方式来解释这个。”

“好吧，尽你所能，小火花。我又没急着要去别的地方。”

Castiel转过身来，“我以前告诉过你：当几个月前，那个恶魔把我从皮囊里赶了出去，这本不该发生。天使不应受制于恶魔；这违背了天地间的自然法则。这么一来，他就释放出一个巨大的能量。这能量十分强大，直接将我变成了封印。”

“是的，我记得这个。但这有什么关……”

Dean停了下来，他要说的话凝固在嘴边。

**_哦，见鬼！_ **

“你本不该看我，Dean。”Castiel继续说道。“你本不该能听到我的声音，更别说能看到我了。但你做到了。有些事随即改变了。你的内心深处，有些东西不一样了，你的灵魂，在你某个和我紧密相关的部分。”他深深地吸了口气，“你也释放了一股巨大的能量。”

Dean感觉到他的心跳得厉害，悸动不安，“我是个封印，是吗？”

Castiel点点头。

Dean只能目瞪口呆地看着他。

“我不明白，”过了许久，他终于感到世界不再旋转个没完，安静下来以后，他说道，“你看起来挺高兴。我不明白为什么你还能高兴得起来。讲真，这不是好事吧？这怎么可能是好事？”

天使伸出一只手，把手心贴着Dean的脸颊，温柔地托着他的脸，深深地望进他的眼睛里。“你必须受到保护，”他轻柔地说道，“Lilith或者在外面的任何敌人都绝不会知道你是什么，尽管如此，你仍需要绝对安全。所以，我会陪伴着你。”

Dean什么也说不出，这太多太多了。事实上，他的大脑已经完全当机了，根本无法应付这些。这像是他所知的一切突然都颠了个底朝天……一切他以为不得不放弃的如今都归他所有，他张着嘴，呆呆地凝视着Castiel，震惊得难以置信，在他的目光所及之处，他同伴的脸上浮现出担忧的神色。

“你需要休息。”

“是哦，”他哼着应付着，觉得自己已经不知道说什么好了。

有那么一会儿，Castiel仍凝视着他，接着转过身去。“去睡会儿吧。”他似在下令，声音完全辨不出情绪。

“Cas？”

天使环顾四周，Dean冲他微笑，迫切地希望他知道自己很高兴，尽管还是很震惊。

Castiel回以一笑，脸上浮现出宽慰之色。“现在睡吧。”他命令着，两根手指触上了Dean的额头。

Dean睡着了。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

他再醒来的时候，只觉得饿死了。令他惊讶的是，Castiel似乎已经读懂了他的心思，木屋里的味道闻起来美味极了，Dean光是闻到这个，嘴巴里就口水直流。

老天，能再闻到味道真是好极了。

Castiel从厨房里走出来，手里拿着一碗像是鸡汤的玩意儿。Dean疲倦地冲他咧了咧嘴。“你需要个围裙，上面写着‘我-掌-厨’之类的。”

“嘘~”Castiel责备地看了他一眼，把碗放在床边的小桌子上。“坐起来吧。”

Dean早就试过了，但他的胳膊还是太虚弱无力。最终Castiel滑到他身后，靠着床头板坐着，把Dean拉起来坐在他两腿之间，一只手紧紧地搂着他的腰。Dean嘟囔着，这太尴尬了，但Castiel做事一贯讲究实际，他实在无从抱怨。

“来吧，”碗放在了Dean的左手中，但他似乎无法让自己的手指很好地拿住它。

“你还好吗？”Castiel在他身后问道。

“我的胳膊还是不听使唤，”Dean解释道，这么个弱爆了的样子让他大为光火。“已经好点了，但还不太行。”

“他们把你弄得筋疲力尽了。”Castiel表示赞同，他调整了一下自己的姿势，这样他就能一手拿碗一手拿着汤匙，两者都在Dean的眼前。Dean意识到他想干啥，皱起眉头。

“你特么是在逗我？当我几岁？四岁？”

“那你不如给个建议要怎么才能自己吃？”

Dean只得吞下恼怒，眼睁睁看着Castiel把勺子举到他嘴边。“这真是丢脸到家。”

“必要的时候丢脸也没办法。”Castiel不动声色。

Dean呷了一口汤，当汤汁顺着他喉咙咽下去时，他叹了口气。这感觉真好。

“那些游魂，”过了几分钟他说道。“他们想夺走我的灵魂，是吗？”

“是的，而且他们几乎得逞了。你得吃点东西来补充能量。”

Dean低下头看着汤。他咧咧嘴，“心灵鸡汤，嗯？”

“是的。”

他噗地笑了起来，“你没明白？”

“明白什么？”

“你真无趣。”Dean抱怨着。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

毫无疑问，被天使用汤匙一口口喂着汤，绝对是他经历过的最超现实的事了。

但他有点喜欢这样。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Dean完全控制不了，他老是动不动就睡过去。他的身体疲倦不堪，无论那些游魂对他干了什么，这完全把他榨干了……或者，他们从他身上拿走了什么，这种说法更确切。他已经好几天没吃没睡，吐个没完，都要痛死了。现在能把食物好好的吃进去，就够让他感恩戴德了。但令人沮丧的是，每次他醒过来，要不了一小时他肯定又会昏睡过去。到底这过了多久，他肯定毫无概念，但每当他醒来，Castiel总在那儿。

不知怎么的，这似乎让一切都感觉好点了。

他猛地睁开眼睛，这一次，他发现天使挨着他倒在枕头上，就躺在他身边，他的脸离Dean不过几寸远。他的眼睛闭着，Dean等着他睁开眼，过了一会儿他才意识到天使真的睡着了。一丝淡淡的记忆掠过他的脑海，几个月前，Castiel也是这样睡在他的身边，在他差点冻死的那个时候，他感到心中涌动着惊讶的感觉。他曾以为那只是他的想象，而如今事实就在他眼前，无论如何：天使确实睡着了。他琢磨着这是为什么。毫无疑问，这并非他们所需？

不过，他这样看起来相当不错。Castiel的脸庞看起来如此宁静。Dean仔细看过去，感觉就像是初次见到他一般。按说，Castiel的眼睛总是能捕获他的注意力，但如今它们被藏起来了，这样一来，他得以发掘出更多他所喜欢的地方：他脸颊的形状，他的下巴，他的睫毛。他知道这不是天使真正的模样——特别是现在他已经看过他的真身——而他忍不住怀疑，是否Castiel栖身于任何容器，比如今更耀眼，或者完全相反，而他都会一如既往地喜欢他？毕竟，他们可不仅仅是肉体上彼此吸引，他是爱上了他的本质。而这具躯壳只不过是包装而已。

但是这个包装确实不错。他不得不承认这一点。

Castiel的呼吸悠长而深沉，Dean跟着这个节奏呼吸着，觉得很放松。他不再感到疲倦，只感到满足。床很窄，差不多只够他们挤在床垫上，但它温暖又舒适。外面的天空一片黑暗，火焰在壁炉里欢快地劈啪作响。一盏小灯还在床边亮着，Dean想伸手过去关掉它，但他不想吵醒他的同伴。所以他只是静静地躺在那里，凝视着Castiel，想要将他一饮而尽，脑子里懒散地想着Sam现在在干啥，他离开了多久。Castiel向他保证过Sam一切都好，可以说他们已经不再针锋相对。但Dean感到他也许还是应该打个电话给他。也许迟点吧。也许等他能恢复得更好点？

过了好久，Castiel睫毛颤动着，眼睛缓缓张开，充满睡意的蓝色眼眸慢慢地聚焦在Dean的脸上。Dean轻轻地笑着，嘴角弯出一个无声的hello，他不禁想，Castiel是否知道他已经这样盯着他看了好久。某种程度上，他料想这算是有点可怕，虽然有个念头一闪而过，他知道Castiel当然也对他做过一模一样的事。毕竟，他最近一直睡得很沉。

Castiel看着他，眨了眨眼，叹了口气。他举起手揉揉眼睛，Dean的心都要化了，这模样与他所熟悉的那个充满凶暴力量的造物相去甚远，就像是他盯着的只不过是只幼仔版本的食人虎一般。

“嘿，贪睡鬼，”他沉浸在这一感觉中，“做了个好梦？”

Castiel把手放下，又注视着他，“你感觉如何？”他认真地问着。

Dean耸耸肩，“我的手指又听使唤了。胳膊也不觉得发麻。事实上，感觉相当好。”

“这很好。”Castiel回答着，不知怎的，听上去有点多余了。

他们就那样躺着好一会儿，只顾凝视着彼此。[WOW，eye f*ck]Castiel的手从毯子下滑过，搂住了Dean的腰，就停在他的T恤上不动了。Dean转而用手指温柔的抚摸着他同伴的脸颊，享受着短短的胡茬从他的指尖搔过。

“那么，我们能像这样呆多久？”他问道。这会儿很明显，他们谁都不愿动。

“我并没什么急事。”

“难不成你不需要拯救世界或者干点别的啥？”

“我在这里就能做到。”

“你是我的私人天使保镖对吧？”

Castiel笑了，“是有点像。”

Dean也冲着他笑了，“来吧，面对现实。你想尽一切办法把我弄成个封印，就是因为你无法忍受和我分开！”

他的同伴夸张地皱起眉头，“啊哦，”他说，“被你看穿了。”

 ** _他现在太像个人类了_** ，Dean想到。 ** _是我把他变成这样的吗？_**

“你离不了我，是吧？”他回嘴，竭力不去想人类的灵魂玷污了天使。“这就像我是猫薄荷，而你是猫。”

“猫薄荷？”Castiel应着，听起来若有所思。“你是说 ** _脣形科荆芥_** ，能开花的那种紫花猫薄荷？”

Dean忍住一笑，“该死，我爱死你说着植物学的样子，太污了！”

Castiel捏了捏他的腰，Dean在毯子下扭动着，轻轻地笑着。他侧过身平躺着，凝视着天花板，手指曲张着，享受着自己能再次控制自如的感觉。在他身畔，Castiel也跟着躺平，他的手臂在Dean身上轻轻蹭着，像是想找个舒服点的姿势。他的衬衫半敞着，Dean克制着自己，他突然有种冲动想把它统统扯开。

他们安静了一会儿。然后Dean侧头看向他，“我能问个问题吗？”

Castiel扬起眉毛表示同意。

“当我看到你……”Dean突然有点紧张，“你是……它是……哦这真难说清楚，伙计。”

Castiel点点头，眼睛睁得大大的，“关于天使的荣耀已经有太多的描述了。”

“是哦，我敢打赌。”Dean被逗乐了，Castiel说的倒是实事求是，但听起来不知怎的有够傲慢自大。“尽管这样，我觉得任何描述都无法真的把你们说清楚。你们全都看起来一个样么？”

“不，就像你们，我们都不一样。”

Dean舔舔嘴唇，“你的翅膀……我没想到它们会是这样。”

Castiel凝视着他，他的眼神很好奇，“那你是怎么想的？”

“我以为它们是黑色的，不是白色。你第一次出现的时候，让我看过它们，一瞬间，就那一下。”

“你只是看到了它们的表现出来的瞬间。”

“它们太美了，”Dean说得很快，有点不好意思承认，“我是说，你很美。但它们简直是太令人吃惊了。”

Castiel用胳膊肘把自己撑起来，俯视着他。“你想摸摸它们吗？”

“这听起来有点怪怪的，”Dean觉得兴奋起来，“我可以吗？”

Castiel脱下衬衫，像是若有所思，“我不觉得有任何凡人曾碰触过天使的翅膀。”

Dean吞了口唾沫，“也许我还是别。我可不想引起爆炸或者搞出什么别的名堂。”

“能见到我们真身的凡人屈指可数，更别说能碰到我们。”Castiel继续，他的面容阴郁，“能见到我们的人非常特别——圣人或者先知，或被神视为配得上的人。”

“当你把我从深狱里拽出来时，你以为我能看得到你。”Dean回忆道，“结果倒好，你想和我说话来着，那差点吹爆了我的耳膜。”

“我以为你很特别，”Castiel承认，看起来很不安，“在我主的指示下被拉出地狱的灵魂可不多。”

Dean耸耸肩，“我猜我需要点微调。”

Castiel认真地点点头，“我猜你确实需要，Dean Winchester。”

随着这句话，他开始发光。光在他的周遭泛起涟漪，亮度迅速增加，光线舒展卷曲，围绕着他的身形，宛如小型的太阳耀斑。Dean坐起来，为眼前的光景惊呆了，他意识到如此强烈明亮的光线这么靠近他，他该要瞎了。在他脑子里尚存理智的那一小部分畏缩了，心中突然被恐惧重重拽落，他以为那耀眼的光辉将会把他的眼球烧焦，但与此相反，他的心中敬畏之感油然而生。

“见他妈的鬼！”当Castiel被光芒吞没，他喘着气。只有他的脸依旧清晰可见，在耀眼的光亮中，蓝色的眼眸越发明亮，他张开双臂，唇边扬起一丝笑意。片刻之后，一对翅膀徐徐展开，横跨了小屋，把床边桌子上的台灯直扫下去，摔在地上。翅膀向着空中扬起，卷起旋风，让壁炉里的火焰疯狂地舞动着，Dean感到微风拂过他的脸，惊喜地叹了口气。

“它们从未被碰触过。”Castiel声音沙哑，“你是我第一个。”

Dean抬起手，颤抖着，而Castiel向前探出身子，从他身体上散发出的暖意——他们俩的身体，物理意义和精神意义上的——像阳光般温暖着Dean。他停下了，很紧张，但Castiel喃喃低语，“ ** _摸摸我_** 。”

“这他妈的简直疯了。”Dean低声回应，他的手沿着翅膀的线条，自顶端滑下。

Castiel的喉咙深处发出低沉的气音，与此同时，翅膀在他的手掌下颤动着。Dean顾不上他；他着了迷，羽毛紧挨着他皮肤的感觉，像是把他给催眠了。它们是那么柔软，难以置信，宛如丝线，从他的手指间游过，而他发现，无论他多么用力又揉又摸，它们总是那样整整齐齐，总是回到它们最初的样子，纹丝不乱。他陶醉于此，用手指梳理着它们，顺着它的长度直到他摸到了翼尖，他停了下来，怜爱地抚弄着最长的飞羽，太令人惊讶了，它们就那样静静地收拢在翅膀上，完美无瑕。

Castiel的呼吸变地沉重起来，他任由Dean的双手穿过一侧羽翼，沿着另一边滑落，在整片翅膀上重复着之前的举动。仅仅是碰到了翅膀，就让他整个人都迷醉了，就像是用气球摩挲着衬衫，这好像这让他带电了一般。他试探着抓住一把羽毛，轻柔地拉了拉，Castiel仰起头，呻吟着，环绕着他的光微微闪烁摇曳着。

“你喜欢这个，嗯？”他咕哝着，没有一丁点内疚。他钻入一支翅膀底下，站在天使的背后，扯掉衬衫，不假思索嗖地就甩开了皮带。在他面前，Castiel泛着金色的光芒。Dean仅能看清他的肩膀，直接就把自己的双手按了上去，天使身上散发着洁净温暖的光，轻柔地覆盖了人类。他接着把自己的手往下移动到他的肩胛骨上，直到他摸索到了那个翅膀与肉体相连接的部分——这真的是肌肉吗？感觉很像。但Dean知道，Castiel的皮囊并没有翅膀。这像是自相矛盾，但又确是事实，像是超自然的存在，令人惊叹，Dean只能让自己别想那么多。

这个迷团似乎一点也没让Castiel烦过，他在Dean的手下颤抖着，因为后者正忙着摸索着他背上的肌肉以及从那里拱起羽翼。Dean的手掌抚摸着他双翼间那一小片光洁的肌肤，贴着那里向两边抚弄开去，直至按上了羽毛，这感觉令人兴奋，难以形容，就像是他在抚摸着什么属于他自己的东西。

Castiel轻轻地吸着气，发出嘶嘶的声响，那里头有他无法理解的东西，那声音像是被掐住了，快要窒息，而Dean的手同时没入他的双翼，他的手指分开羽毛，以他知道的最具色情的方式深入，时不时停下来，故意拽着满手羽毛，用力拉扯。

他倒是期待着Castiel有所反应，但他没料到他的反应那么强烈。环绕着他的光芒突然暴长到两倍亮度，终于，它强烈到令Dean满眼是泪，而Castiel爆发出一连串话语，那语言像是早就遗忘在时光的长河中，早已死去，随着他说的话，力量跟着显现，房间一声轰鸣，窗户上的玻璃向外炸裂，火焰气势汹汹地咆哮着，席卷小屋，他们跪倒在床上，火舌堪堪掠过。

Dean大喊出声，惊讶不已，他不假思索握紧羽毛，靠此来稳住自己，抵挡着冲击波。Castiel无可奈何地呻吟着，弓起背顶着他，他的翅膀霍然收拢，迫使Dean靠得更近。Dean发现自己被羽毛簇拥着，他的脸都紧贴在Castiel的脖子上，沉浸在逐渐变弱的天堂之光中，他高兴得几乎大笑起来。他的双手沿着他爱人的身躯向下滑去，直到他的双臂能环抱住他的胸膛，将两人拉得更近。

一只手粗暴地抓住他的手腕，把它拽了下去，直到碰到了他的腹股沟。没人会拒绝这一邀请，Dean解开Castiel的裤子，手顺势滑进他的内裤里，握紧了Castiel已-经-硬-了-的阴茎。天使的身体在他身下猛地一震。作为回应，他把自己的老二按在他的背上，当他逗弄着Castiel的分身时，他自己迅速就变硬了，他知道这感觉有多妙，因为他几乎和他的同伴一样性奋。

Castiel叹着气，吐露出他的名字，Dean笑了，他挨着他脖子后面吻了上去，然后停了下来，用舌头温柔地舔着他皮肤上的湿气。羽毛随即在他的脖子后面搔弄着，让他痒得不行，他努力克制着自己，别就这样突然控制不住歇斯底里地傻笑起来。这简直疯了。他不敢相信自己都干了些什么。翅膀？羽毛？光芒四射的天使？他一定是在做梦，对吧？

他压在Castiel背上的重量一定是一下子霍然太过了，因为他的同伴突然在这个时候软了下去，四肢着地，Dean从他的背上滑下，发现自己正两腿分开跪着，紧贴着他的屁股。好哇，这不是很方便吗？他需要手来脱下自己的牛仔裤，于是放开了Castiel的老二，听见他失落地呻吟着。他周围的光现在没那么明亮了，Dean就能把他看个光；他停了下来，着迷地看着眼前的光景，在翅膀和背部相连的地方，那部分肌肉在动着，翅膀各自慢慢展开，落在床两侧的地上。一边翅膀把沙发推得移动了好几步远，木制的椅子把地板刮出了痕迹，Dean不禁感到好奇，它们该是有多么强壮，才能这样漫不经心地就把沉重的家具随便移动。

“ ** _Dean_** ，”Castiel气喘吁吁，渴望着，他的声音绷得紧紧的，似乎很费了他好大力气，“ ** _就这么上吧！_** ”

Dean根本不需要人再鼓励他了。他猛地拽下裤子，老二随即从束缚中解脱出来，慢慢地沿着Castiel的屁股滑下，天使在他身下发着抖，强健的肌肉绷紧，他已经抵着床垫，准备好承受他们两人的重量。一秒钟后，Dean进入了他，没时间去担心润滑，疼痛，或者任何实际细节问题，Castiel被激得全身变紧，大叫着Dean无法理解的语言。尽管Dean不得不承认Castiel也许说的是英文，但他一个字也听不懂——当他的小丁丁滑进他的屁股，极致的愉悦击中了他，就什么也顾不上了。

他咕哝着，自己也不知道说了啥，对着Castiel只管粗暴地挤进去，完全压在他的身上，直到他的脸贴进翅膀中间的空隙。他边吻着那个地方，边操他，感到Castiel在他身下颤抖着，嘴里发出小小的，色情的声音，这些声音是他从女人的嘴里从未听过的。这声音不知怎的让他更硬了，他伸出手绕到Castiel身前，把住了他的老二，想要把这种感觉带给他，但对他俩来说，Castiel大概已经够硬了。

他的双翼开始动了起来，在房间内展开，轻轻地拍打着，Dean不禁怀疑，要是它们拍打得足够用力，是否能把他俩从床上一同带起。这些动作足以使他感受到从Castiel的身体里传来震颤，低沉的蜂鸣流过他的肌肉，撩拨着Dean的老二，他还未意识到之前，他嘶哑地吼叫着，达到了高潮，对这让人喘不过气的力量惊讶不已。他颤抖着，颓然倒在他身下湿漉漉的身体上，喘息着，满嘴都是羽毛，它们尝起来是那么美味，语言根本无法形容。

不知不觉地，他松开了Castiel的阴茎，双手按住床垫，靠着他的同伴支撑着自己——他挪动的时候，手指无意中刷过羽毛，引得Castiel猝然一震。一时冲动，Dean双手齐上，抓住肌肉发达的翼骨，向后用力拉扯着Castiel的翅膀，让它们贴着他身体左右收拢，让羽毛围着他。它们全都闪闪发亮，壁炉的火光照亮了每一根羽毛，它们自身也散发着独特的金色光芒，有那么一会儿，他感到自己仿佛置身于一座光怪陆离大教堂内。Castiel的脑袋向后拱起，Dean用手犁过他的头发，一路向下又抚过他的咽喉，但那翅膀似乎在召唤着他，迫切需要他的爱抚。他不知不觉伸出双手，手指颤抖着，沿着它们的背面细细抚摸着。

这感觉显然足以把Castiel逼疯；心跳一拍之后，Dean发现自己仰面朝天，躺倒在床垫上。他惊愕地抬起头来，光线迅速减弱，直到Castiel又恢复了原来的样子，只是他的翅膀仍旧在那，柔和地发着光，拍打着从破碎的窗口涌入的寒冷空气。他看起来狂热而凶猛，这太漂亮了，Dean都快哭了。

“ ** _我现在就要操你。_** ”Castiel急切地咆哮着，刚刚那感觉瞬间就被打破了。他低下头，凑到Dean嘴边，全力以赴地亲吻着他，这让Dean呻吟着，痛苦和愉悦交织在一起。他感到Castiel的分身硬得像石头，靠着他的那根，逗得他的臀部猝然顶着向上，本能地迎向它；天使又咆哮起来，这一次咆哮像是直冲进他的嘴里。他听起来就像是要死了，被欲望驱使着，疲倦不堪，而Dean心知肚明，他爱死这个了。他突然灵机一动，手指灵活地动起来，再一次抚弄过层层羽毛，在每一根最长的飞羽上都狠拉了一下。

Castiel猛地向上仰起头，他吼叫着，挂在木屋四面墙壁上的东西纷纷掉落——武器，图画，书架。Dean在这毁灭中畏缩了，但同时，它就像是一记强烈的肾上腺素，贯穿了他，哦这太美味了。他又拉扯着，而Castiel猛地撞向他，完全失去了控制，光芒环绕着他的身体，闪烁摇曳，翅膀拍打着，忽快忽慢。

这是Dean所见过最疯狂的事，他知道的最热辣的事。令人惊讶的是，他感到自己又变硬了，这下他意识到，这是Castiel的感觉；这种感觉在他内心升起，比他所知道的任何东西都更富有力量，而这才刚刚起步。他甚至都没有退缩，当Castiel分开他两腿，直接一推就顶了进去，那么快速，这本该会痛的，但并没有。他呻吟着，至某个深埋于心底的地方，而Castiel开始横冲直撞，他全无节奏，极度渴望，他纯粹是凭着本能在动着，什么都不想，当Dean再一次把手指穿过他的翅膀，天使呜咽着，带着原始的欲望，孤注一掷。

就在最后一秒，在他感觉到Castiel差不多快到了，Dean猛地一拍，手掌打在他爱人的肩膀上，盖住了那个手印。他完全是一时冲动，在他能想清楚自己在干啥前，他的身体就擅自动了起来，但结果却非常惊人。当手掌打上皮肤的一瞬间，Castiel突然爆发开来，淹没在光中，就像是个人形核弹。Dean在震惊中闭紧双眼，紧接着，那感觉打中了他——狂喜，交流，欢欣，神圣，极乐——与别的无数的感情交织在一起，以及理智。冲进他存在于此的全部身心，直到他觉得自己也要爆炸了。

突然间，他不在自己的身体里了；他低下头看着自己，看着自己欣喜若狂，脸上的表情又带着惊讶，Castiel的真身所发出璀璨光芒照亮他的皮肤，又反射回来。

 ** _我从他的眼里看到了这一切_** ，他意识到了，满足感像浪潮般涌向他，铺天盖地，带着如此强大的力量，他发觉自己只能任它摆布。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

很久以后，Dean想到在他的一生中，究竟有多少次被打昏过去，而他就有多痛恨昏倒。而这个？他情愿该死的每一天，该死的每一分钟他都能这样昏过去。

这简直是极乐。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

**~后记~**

 

_终于发生了，Castiel想着，我找到他了。_

_不像他想象的那样，不像任何人想象的那样；也许这会让他的父亲都感到惊讶，虽然比起一介小小的天使，_ _祂_ _知道的可多了去了。_

_他找到了他，他建立了联系，而这突如其来，充满力量，纯真美好，尽管这里面有挡不住的情欲。Castiel不禁怀疑自己到底做了什么值得拥有这样的欢乐。这就是人类一直以来所感受到的吗？在那么漫长的岁月里他从来对此一无所知，他怎能活到现在？_

_Dean_ _在他身边动了一下，他温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，他有那么多，成千上万的事情想向他诉说，但他知道，他现在有世界上所有的时间来慢慢讲述。_

_“去他妈的圣母，”人类认出自己身在何处后，嘟囔着，Castiel笑了起来。他甚至都爱上了这亵渎神灵的语言。_

_“去他妈的圣母，一点没错。”他回答着。_

_Dean_ _凝视着他的眼睛，而Castiel告诉他，看到它们有何感受。Dean立刻知道了，他点点头予以回应。Castiel吻上了他，高兴极了，终于能听到了，但他感到Dean想说话，于是拉开了点距离。_

_“我还是没能听到你真正的声音。”他说，“最后几次你和我说话，太痛了。但我猜再也不会这样了。说点什么，那我就能知道了。”_

_Castiel_ _在Dean的头发里划着圈：“我爱你，Dean Winchester。”_

_在他身侧，人类眨了好几次眼，然后笑了。_

_“嗯，你知道吗？”他琢磨着，声音就像Castiel感到的那样高兴，“也许爱终究不是伤害。”_

****

 

 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 作者NOTE： 呃……当我说这是熔化系列的最后一部分……我撒谎了。
> 
> 翻译者NOTE：哈哈哈哈，作者努力完结系列~要是这个结尾我也很喜欢~但终究，命运还是接下去了~


End file.
